Backyardigans grown up
by soulripper13
Summary: years have passed in Normville as the gang is in there 20's, Austin works for a big companyand he decides to invite his childhood friends on an all expineces paid trip
1. 10 years later

Night was shining down on Normville as the town has changed buildings were different, years have passed, and the Backyardigans were grown up and went their separate ways

(Snakeskin diner- mid Normville 8:00 pm)

Uniqua was wearing a waitress outfit as she was walking a table carrying a plate of food

"Here's your order"

Uniqua said handing two men their food

"Thanks miss….Uniqua"

One of them said reading her name tag as she turned walking away the man jestered to his friend taking a bite of his food

"Damn Bitch, this chicken is cold!"

he said slapping Uniqua on her butt as she turned around

"Do that again! I dare you!"

Uniqua said smacking him in the face as she heard a voice

"Pink, you get ass in here right now"

A Chinese dragon said as Uniqua grumbled confronting her boss

"Yes Mr. Wong"

Uniqua said sitting at his desk

"Cigarette, Pink"

Mr. Wong said handing her a cigarette

"I don't smoke"

Uniqua said as Mr. Wong cut to the chase

"Why you must hit customers! What customers ever do to you!"

Mr. Wong said throwing the cigarette in a fishbowl

"They were sexually harassing me"

Uniqua explained

"I no care if they tie you up, ride you to Tuesday and throw you in dumpster they money is good here, I pay you seven dollar an hour so you do as me say, pole dancer Christine beak leg, need you fill in"

Mr. Wong yelled at Uniqua throwing her a revealing outfit

"What, I'm no pole dancer!, I'm a waitress!, I never agreed to exposing my body to the public!"

Uniqua snapped back

"You shake you goodies or you fired"

He yelled getting up Uniqua sighed  
>"Fine"<p>

Uniqua said admitting defeat, she needed this job to money on her table, she lived in an apartment didn't have much money

"Good Pink, you now put on good show, or you no get pay"

Mr. Wong said as Uniqua sighed leaving to get changed as she pulled a photo of the 9 backyardigans as kids

"Then everything was so easy"

Uniqua said tearing up


	2. Uniqua's Freedom

Uniqua was in the hallway adjusting her blouse crying as she heard a voice behind her that was kind and caring and smooth as silk yet hard as iron as she turned seeing Austin Kangaroo, one of her best childhood friends wearing a black leather jacket

"Austin what are you doing here?"

Uniqua asked

"What are you doing here, in this place?"

Austin asked

"It's the only place that's hired me so far"

Uniqua said starting to cry as Austin hugged her

"There There Uni"

Austin said using her childhood nickname

"I can't believe you would step down to being a pole dancer"

Austin said looking at her outfit

"I'm not; I'm a waitress, my boss is making filling in for a stripper who "broke her leg"

Uniqua said

"I'll help you out, I got a lot of money, I'm inviting the gang on a cruise all expenses paid"

Austin said

"I just can't leave work"

Uniqua said

"That's nothing like the Uniqua Pink I knew 10 years ago, she was tough won't let anyone push her, she was free, she did whatever she wanted"

Austin said as they heard Chinese cursing

"Who you, quit hogging stripper, every minute with stripper two dollar!"

Mr. Wong said swearing at him

"Hey spice-breath, this "_stripper_" is one of my best friends!"

Austin replied

"Pink, you get on stage or you fired"

Mr. Wong said as the Uniqua that existed 10 years age started showing her signs released by Austin's care

" I Quit!"

Uniqua yelled ripping off the outfit throwing a vase at him changing into her regular clothes

"You no quit, I Fire you, you no come back here ever!"

Wong yelled as called a huge panda who grabbed her and Austin throwing them out of the restaurant

"So you're coming with me?"

Austin said hopefully

"Would I ever pass up a cruise with my best friend?"

Uniqua asked sarcastically

"Hop on"

Austin said getting on a motorcycle as Uniqua sat on his lap

"I missed you Uniqua"

Austin said

"I missed you too Austin"

Uniqua said as they rode off


	3. Old Friends Reunite

After they left they tracked down the rest of the old group: Pablo, who worked as a taxi driver, Anubis, who worked at a museum, Tyrone who was a police officer, The Lizard Brothers, who owned a music store and part time at a tattoo parlor, Tasha who was a news reporter, and Steven who worked at a firearms and hunting supply store.

They all meet at the docks were Austin called them as they all meet up giving each other a hug

"It's so great to see all you again"

Uniqua said

"Great to see you too Pink"

Drew said as Uniqua couldn't help but notice how much he grew: his arms (and Donny's) were coated in tattoos as he gave her a hug

"It's been so long"

Anubis said who was curvier in her body and had long black hair wearing glasses as she gave Drew a big hug

"Great to see you again Austin"

Tyrone said shaking his hand as he noticed how much Tyrone changed: he had a mild muscular build and let his red hair grow and had a mild beard, Pablo hasn't changed much expect he was much older and had a (slightly) more serious attitude, as Steven walked up also more muscular wore a bandana on his head denim jeans and had a hunting knife on his side as he gave Tasha a big hug who like Anubis was also developed her chest slightly bigger (considering she was older) and wore a brown jacket and a red skirt

"Good to see you too Steven, I see you haven't changed"

Tasha said joking as their boat arrived


	4. Catching Up

The ship arrived as the 9 of the got on

"Hey Austin, how did you pay for this?"

Pablo asked observing the ship

"I got a good job, and I've been saving up my paychecks"

Austin replied as Drew pulled out a soda from a mini-fridge

"Heads up bro"

Drew said tossing a can to Donny

"It's great being here, the five original Backyardigans, and the four later members"

Tyrone said

"Yeah, it seemed so long ago, playing in the backyard; remember when we were playing Pirates when you moved in Austin, our first adventure"

Uniqua said as Austin nodded

"Hey Uni, remember that one time we were pirates, and Austin hit his head on a pile of bricks?"

Steven asked

"Yeah, he got amnesia for two days, they only good thing was that it was the first time we kissed"

Uniqua said

"And I don't remember kissing you"

Austin said confused

"You don't remember anything about those two days"

Donny said

"Hey, when we all have kids do you think they'll being playing together?"

Anubis asked

"Possibly, maybe they'll be having adventures we had as kids, they'll be a new generation of Backyardigans"

Austin said

"I'm hungry, what's does this ship have to eat?"

Pablo said

"There's a buffet downstairs"

Austin said

"So what are sleeping arrangements?"

Tasha asked

"2 beds per room"

Austin replied

"They're co-ed are they?"

Anubis asked

"They're bunk beds, you'll be fine, we can choose room-mates after dinner"

Austin said


	5. Careers

After dinner the group was talking about their lives after they split up

(Austin's story)

After he left the Backyardigans he went thru high school with good grades getting into college where he got accepted for his skill with computers after which earned him a really good job

(Tyrone's story)

Being the pacifist of the Backyardigans he got beat up in high school in which he applied to the police so he wouldn't be messed with and respects the law

(Pablo's story)

Honestly Pablo just applied a taxi driver position for extra cash but kept the job because he like making conversations with his passengers

(Tasha's story)

Growing up Tasha always wanted to be on camera and helping people she made a caring and excellent reporting who viewers see as a person and not just a face

(Drew and Donny's story)

After drifting away from their friends they took their love of heavy meal, guitars and tattoos opening a music store and a tattoo store in which sell guitars (high end like Gibson and Fender, no knock offs) and give tattoos (they did the artwork on each other)

(Anubis's story)

Thru school she gained interest in Egyptian culture getting a job at the museum to learn more about her ancestor's roots

(Steven's story)

With honesty Steven passed high school on a D-C level in which after his father passed Steven took ownership of his father's store, working with knives and guns


	6. Saying Goodbye

As the cruise went thru the group was happy being together one last time

"Guys, I honestly had the best time here"

Uniqua said hugging her friends

"Same here"

They all agreed

"It will probley be the last time I get to see you, my station is moving towns"

Tasha said applying some make up

"You're leaving Normville"

They replied shocked

"Yeah, this opportunity is too big to pass I'm sorry, the town not far, I'll still be on TV but I'll miss all of you"

Tasha said hugging Uniqua and Anubis then the boys

The rest of the gang said they were leaving town except for Uniqua, Austin, Tyrone, Drew and Donny

"Well let's promise we will always be friends"

Uniqua said tearing up

"Always"

They all responded

"Well let's make the best of the cruise"

Tasha said pouring a glass of red wine for each of the nine members

"I will always hold all of you in my heart forever"

Anubis said

"Well we have the week, so let's enjoy ourselves"

Steven said shaking a beer can he opened it fizzing in Drew's face

"Steven's right, we're here together, the Backyardigans one last time forever"

Donny said as they all held up their wine glasses

"To the Backyardigans"

Donny said

"To the Backyardigans"

The all replied toasting as they drank their wine as they cruse ended the 9 of them went separate but never forgetting each other and the adventures they had as kids it seemed like only yesterday when they were playing in the green backyard, although they weren't together at least they still had their memories.


End file.
